The Long Afterlife of Bree Tanner
by babybells231
Summary: A short story on Bree's life after death. ಥ ಥ


_**Waiting pays off **_

**Disclaimer: Every belongs to SM, I own NOTHING T.T**

_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Quote: **_

"_**Take care of that Felix" Jane said indifferently, nodding at me "I want to go home". "Don't watch" the red-headed mind reader whispered; I closed my eyes.**_

Bree POV

I opened my eyes again when I thought it was over, I was lying down. As I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light, I shut them again: why did I the sun hurt my eyes I thought nothing could hurt me now, well nothing except for other vampires of course. Trying to let my eyes adjust to this new harsh light I heard a voice gasp my name, "Bree?" it questioned and I turned quickly; that voice is that really who I think it is?

My body was filled with shock and wonderful pleasure as I saw the form running towards me, "Diego?" I gasped, I started sprinting towards the figure of my heart growing closer at each step. I lept into his arms "Bree" he muttered into my hair "Diego" I mumbled, tears joy steamed down my face at the sight of him again. Tears how strange didn't know I could make tears

He hugged me close to him, not wanting to let me go. "I missed you," he finally whispered lifting his face out of my my hair, "how'd you get here?" he asked. I gave him a look,"Right dumb question, I know but you know what I mean. You don't belong here Bree," I looked into his eyes,"I belong with you," his eyes softened and then I continue, "Well, you may not like and it's kinda a long story," Diego gave me a look that said (_I don't care you're still going to tell me_).

I sighed then proceeded to tell him everything he missed and everything I learned while I thought he was training with her, Victoria. He seethed at the part about the vampire cops called the Voltaire and the short one, Jane refusing the Yellow Eyes, the Cullens' offer to take me under their care and make sure that they could keep me under control.

By the look on his face I think he liked the Cullens; I don't blame him they're very kind even to their enemies, they still _cared_ I was still in awe of them. "So," Diego said, breaking me out of my memories of the Cullens "What happened to Riley and…her?" I saw him pause and shudder at the mention of Victoria, "The Cullen's mind reader killed them," I was still fiercely glad of learning their demise Diego seemed to be too.

"Wait, mind reader?" he gasped shocked, "Yeah, apparently some vampires do have special abilities. You were right," he still seemed to be in a daze so I decided to distract him. I tip toed and pressed my lips gently to his "I missed you," I mumbled against his lips. It worked he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, "I missed you too." The kiss started out slow and innocent, but it quickly progressed in a very passionate way. We couldn't keep our hands off each other, not for long anyway.

"Bree," he panted, "I need you", "I know," I said "me too". He ripped the white dress I didn't notice I was wearing off of me quickly. I did the same with his white-t and jeans; Diego kissed my neck and gently squeezed my left breast in his hand, "Oh Diego," I moaned running my hand down his well-toned chest and onto his rather large manhood and grasped it. He pulled his head from my neck.

"Oh Bree!" he gasped tugging on my breast a little harder now. "Can I try something?" I asked him, stroking him in my hands "Sure," he pants. I drop to my knees and kneel in front of him, "What are you…" he starts but stops as I take him in mouth, "Oh Bree!" I bobbed my head quickly up and down his member. I watched as he clenched his fist,_** "Maybe he's trying to resist pulling at my hair,"**_ I giggled at his protectiveness this was a good thing because Diego groaned in pleasure when I did it.

I took his hands and placed them in my hair looking up at him with a face that said **"It's okay, go ahead,"** Diego nodded and gripped my hair. After a few good minutes Diego pulled me away, "What's wrong," I ask "you don't like?" confused because he was constantly sighing in pleasure, "No," he said "I did but I want to cum in you," I blushed Diego laid me down on the ground and said "Let me return the favor," Diego ducked down kissing each part of my body as he went

My lips

My cheeks

My neck

My breast

My stomach

….

"Diego, FUCKING HELL!" I screamed his name a he kissed and sucked at my clit, "Oh Bree, you taste so good," He worked me faster bringing me closer to my climax, "Diego," I whispered "I'm going to cum," "Good, cum for me Bree," he growled and I did … hard.

Panting my body was still burning for him "Diego, please I need you inside me," "Okay," he said unsure. As he lined up to my entrance he asked, "Are you sure I've never done this before?" "I know me neither," with one last nod of assurance from me Diego thrusted into me; stopping to make sure I was alright. "I'm fine," I said "go ahead move," he did. It didn't take long for the pain to be replaced by pleasure.

With each thrust I was getting closer to the edge.

thrust

closer

thrust

"I love you,"

Thrust

"I love you, too"

thrust

"Faster,"

thrust

closer

thrust

"Faster,"

finally

"Oh Diego !" my orgasm rocked through me in waves as I fell over the edge. Diego followed me soon after screaming my name we lay panting in the grass, "That…was…AMAZING!" I said when I could breathe again "Tell me about it," Diego commented and I giggled as I felt his manhood go stiff again. I looked into his eyes and said with a devious smile, "Ready for round two?" "You know it!" he said and pulled me to him giggling. _**Here we go again **_.

THE END

_**AN: Hoped you liked it my very first lemon if you didn't I'll try to get better at it. P.S. pics of Bree and Diego's outfits on my profile. Catch you later.**_

_**Babybells231**_


End file.
